First time
by Lyner137
Summary: Seshoumaru is going to Inuyasha's highschool? what's going to happen and why does he feel so strange about a girl he just met? is it love? hate? or something different altogether? read to find out!
1. First time with this feeling

DISCLAIMOR:: I own none of these characters except Seraku!!(and the fan club girls)

Sesshoumaru: Don't mess with Seraku!!

Inuyasha:: we hope you like the story!

Sesshoumaru sat under a large oak tree and sighed. He really didn't want to go to the new boarding school Inuyasha was at but his mother was far too pushy. There was no arguing with her when she made a decision.

"You're JOKING!! You can't possibly send him to Arc!! He'll cause nothing but problems for me!!!" came Inuyasha's loud obnoxious voice.

"He's going and that's final! You and your brother should start to get to know each other more, instead of giving your father and me headaches when you fight! Now get ready, the school year begins tomorrow!" His mother argued.

_Idiot. He can't possibly think he would even win against mom. Not even I have a chance at it._

Inuyasha stalked out of their three story brick house and glared at Sesshoumaru. It was as if he were blaming Sesshoumaru for all of his troubles these days. Mainly because Sesh didn't even try to argue with their mother. Sesh just stared coldly at his half brother, unblinkingly. After a while, Inu had to look away.

**Arc Academy…**

Sesh walked through the gates of his new school with his usual emotionless face. Inu stayed as far away from his brother as he could. They barely looked alike so they both hoped that no one would notice that they were from the same family. Especially Sesh, he was ashamed to have someone like Inu as a brother. Something bumped into sesh from behind and almost knocked him over. He spun around to see that a girl with black hair and sapphire blue highlight and golden eyes on the ground. She looked quite stunning. She quickly got to her feet and bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!! I'm really sorry!"

Sesshoumaru brushed himself off and turned coldly around. He ignored her like he did most people and stalked away. Unfortunately for him though, he couldn't get his mind off of the girl that had bumped into him. It was strange for him. He had this unexplainable urge to meet her again for no real reason.

Sesh took an empty seat next to the window. Inuyasha walked in and took a seat on the opposite side of the room once he saw Sesshoumaru. As the students began to arrive, Sesh spotted the girl that had bumped into him. She was talking to a girl with raven black hair and golden brown eyes. He didn't mean to but he eavesdropped on their quiet conversation.

"You wouldn't believe this guy, Kagome! He was so rude!" said the girl that bumped into Sesh earlier.

"Calm down Seraku. He was probably just angry." Kagome said calmly.

"I did apologize, you know. He just ignored me and stalked off!" Seraku fumed.

She was about to say more when the teacher came in. students began choosing desks at random and not caring who they sat by. Kagome drifted off towards Inuyasha and Seraku took the desk in front of Sesshoumaru. He tried not to fidget but without success. He had the strangest feelings burning up inside of him. He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't. He wanted to get to know her but he didn't know why. This was all so new to him and he didn't know what was happening. He didn't like ระ either.

"Welcome class. Welcome back to a new school year. I see we have some new faces. Why don't you come up and introduce yourselves." Said the teacher.

Sesh grudgingly got up and walked to the front of the class. There were two others there with him. There was a girl with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. There was also a guy with black hair and blue eyes. The girl bowed and introduced herself as Sango Irashi. The guy bowed and introduced himself as Miroku Kitanas. Sesh didn't bow and said in an emotionless voice

"Sesshoumaru."

Most of the girls in the class went Google eyed and shrieked. They obviously thought he was very attractive. Sesh shook his head and retook his seat. Seraku followed his movements and turned in her seat. She wasn't google eyed but angry instead. Sesh made no effort to look away and leveled her angry stare.

"What?" Sesh finally said.

"You are extremely rude! You could have at least acknowledged my apology this morning!" Seraku hissed.

Sesh didn't answer and looked away. He had never once cared what others thought of him but for some reason, Seraku's insult stung. He didn't even have the courage to face her anymore. For once in his life, he was literally unable to say anything.

_Why does she bother me so much? No one else bothers me when they insult me but when she does, it…it…This is RIDICULOUS! What am I thinking? I should just ignore her like I do everyone else!_

Seraku puffed and turned back towards the teacher. Sesh on the other hand, continued to stare out of the window. He just couldn't bring himself to look her way. Though it pained him strangely to ignore her so.

LUNCH…

Seraku sat, still fuming from earlier, eating her lunch quietly with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inu watched as Seraku's foul mood increased and Kagome's calm falter. Inu was afraid that this would break out into some kind of war.

"I apologize…" Inuyasha choked.

Seraku and Kagome looked confused. They didn't know what Inu was apologizing for.

"In place of my idiotic half brother, Sesshoumaru." Inu finished.

Both Seraku and Kagome dropped the sandwiches they were eating. This was surprising news.

"That thing is your brother?!" Seraku practically screamed the question.

Heads turned towards their table and Seraku lowered her voice in embarrassment. Inu nodded and looked towards his brother sourly. Sesh hadn't moved an inch. He wasn't even eating lunch. Inu didn't even think Sesh even noticed the swarm of girls around him. Inu felt both frustrated and sympathy for the girl's surrounding his brother. He wouldn't give them a chance in a million years. Sesh was truly a lost cause to his brother.

"Maybe that's why he's so rude. He's sharing your blood." Seraku joked; finally back in her over optimistic self.

"Yeah. They must be a real hit at parties." Kagome joined in.

They laughed and were interrupted by Sango and Miroku.

"Hi!" Seraku greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi!" they said together "Can we sit with you guys?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Kagome answered.


	2. Party

**Sesshoumaru:: this chapter annoys me…**

**Inuyasha:: Deal with it!**

**Lyner:: I don't own anyone except Seraku and the fan club girls.**

**Sesshoumaru:: this starts at the boy's dorm…**

Sesh walked into the dorm room he shared with Inu. He didn't have much of a choice. Inu came in after him and scowled. The room was small with two beds on either side. A kitchen to the left and a bathroom to the right. A window in between the beds and a small desk at the base of the bed to the left. Sesh quickly claimed the side close to the kitchen and unpacked his clothes. He was always surprised what modern day life was like. He would have to return to the feudal era to check up on Rin eventually.

"What you think?" Inu asked out of the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seraku. I saw you eyeing her in class."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right, whatever. You got her pissed though. She was gonna bomb our house if we weren't at the dorm. So do me a favor and don't piss her off again. It upsets Kagome. Kagome worries a lot about her sister."

"So your girlfriends her sister?"

"She's not my girlfriend and YES she is!"

Inuyasha stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door at the same time; a knock came from the door. Sesh cursed and got up to open the door. Seraku and Kagome were there. Seraku made an unsatisfied face at the sight of Sesh and turned away. Kagome threw a worried look at her sister and smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru. He sighed and moved out of the way to let the girls in. Seraku put as much distance between her and Sesh as possible and glared at him the whole time. Kagome sighed and sat down on Inu's bed. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see the girls. He smiled awkwardly and quickly put on a clean shirt since he was half naked.

"So, Kagome, what brings you here?" Inu asked blushing.

"Came to invite you and Sesshoumaru to the opening party." Kagome answered, taking extra care to include Sesh as well.

Seraku glared at her sister and returned to staring at the wall.

"Sure, I'll go." He said with a worried glance at Seraku "Don't know about Sesh though. He doesn't socialize like normal people."

"No." was all Sesh said and returned to his book.

He was reading 'how to destroy the world's greatest treasures'. This seemed to piss Seraku off. She got up from her seat in the corner of Inu's bed and stalked towards Sesh with murder in her eyes. Sesh stirred a little at this and starred back into her eyes as she brought her face so close that their noses almost touched.

"Are you scarred of making friends or something? I mean would it kill you to be nice and apologize or maybe give a damn about something besides your self and your cruddy pride?!" Seraku hissed in his face.

Sesh slightly winced at her venomous tone and insults. Never had anyone said anything like this to him. Normally I wouldn't have bothered him because he really didn't care but once again, her insults seemed to sting straight down to the core. Inuyasha gawked at Seraku. He was part stunned, afraid and pleased. Stunned because the normally light hearted Seraku never insulted anyone, afraid that Sesh might kill her and pleased that Sesshoumaru actually seemed bothered.

Sesshoumaru closed his book with a loud thud and made to get up but was still blocked by Seraku. She didn't want to move so he remained where he was and bit his lip. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you this morning and for being rude." He said quietly, his voice so low it could only be heard by Seraku.

She seemed to be satisfied with the apology and backed off. She was still waiting at the side of his bed when he got to his feet and grabbed some fresh clothing from his bag. He sighed at the expecting look on her face and nodded in agreement to her silent question. Inuyasha looked at Seraku confused and bewildered at the same time.

"What just happened?" He finally asked.

"He decided to come with us." Seraku said cheerfully.

Kagome just shrugged and unpacked Inu's stuff.

**AT THE PARTY…**

_What am I doing here? This is not my usual attitude. How could I let such a weak little girl push me around like that?_ Sesshoumaru thought as walked into the gym. He shook his head at the sight of high school students dancing and walked over to a dark corner. He stood leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. There was no way he was going to dance tonight.

Miroku and Sango headed to the table Inuyasha, Kagome and Seraku were at. They had become quick friends over lunch.

"You won't believe the things going around school." Sango began "Some of they girls in class have started an 'I love you, Sesshoumaru!' fan club. Does he even know how many girls are planning on fawning over him tonight?"

"No but he will." Said Inu as he pointed to where Sesh stood quietly.

A group of three well dressed and beautiful girls headed towards him. He didn't even acknowledge them when they called to him. Miroku sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He wished that many girls were attracted to him.

"Lucky bastard. I'd give the world to have his charm." Miroku said sadly.

Sango gave him a glare and almost slapped him, but found there wasn't a good enough reason to; it wasn't like she was dating her childhood friend or anything.

Sesshoumaru fought to ignore the many women that flocked by his side. It was just a matter of time before his normally very thick patience snapped and he hurt the students at his school. He really didn't want to explain to his mother why he avoided contact with females so fervently.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, how old are you?" one of the girls asked.

She was a short girl with blonde hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a silk red dress and 2 inch high heels. Her make up was overdone and she smelt like roses. Sesshoumaru tried not to answer and was punished by a hug on the arm. It sent shivers down his spine and he tried to move away. Misinterpreting his actions, the blonde smiled tenderly and moved closer. She asked the question a second time but this time her mouth was almost to Sesh's ear.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Party II

**Kagome:: What did you think of the last chapter?**

**Sesshoumaru:: Annoyingly stupid.**

**Inuyasha:: Interesting.**

**Seraku:: I want to see what happens next! Lyner! Get o with it!!**

**Lyner:: Geez! OK! (Pushy much?) I don't own anyone except Seraku and the fan club girls.**

**Seraku:: YOU DON'T OWN ME!!!!**

Sesh moved uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being close to any woman besides his mother and Rin, but Rin was just a child. The girl moved closer and looked at him expectantly. Then something unbelievable happened. Seraku pulled the girl's hair and yanked her away from Sesshoumaru.

"Aren't you just a little too smutty this evening, Jessica? I believe you still have a boyfriend waiting on the dance floor." Seraku said to the deranged blonde.

"Seraku?! What do you want and I don't see how any of this is your business! Go play with your toys and leave the grown ups to their pleasures." Jessica hissed.

Seraku rolled her eyes and smiled. It was always so easy to rile Jessica up and her insults were always so weak.

"Right, I'm really sorry granny. I forgot that your old age made you grumpy. I'm sure you want to be young like the rest of us too." Seraku countered.

Seraku's insult wasn't very strong but if it had anything to do with Jessica's age then it would send her off the top. They heard small laughs in the background as nearby observers watched Jessica's face contort in rage. Sesh inched away from Jessica and moved to stand somewhere out of the fray. It wasn't that he was scared but it was more like the growing feeling of wanting to kill Jessica that made him want to leave the area. He didn't know what he would do if his self control decided to snap over someone else's brawl. The other two girls also moved away. They knew what was coming and they didn't want any part of it. Not unless they would get something good in return.

"You…You….Agh!" Jessica couldn't think of anything to say.

"What's wrong? Does baby want to cry? Aww and I thought you were an adult." Seraku teased cruelly.

Jessica lunged at Seraku and grabbed her long black hair in her delicate hands, yanking it down. Seraku also grabbed onto Jessica's hair and yanked it up. Jessica screamed when Seraku scratched her face with her long nails. Jessica stomped on Seraku's foot and Seraku grunted in pain. Sesshoumaru watched the cat fight uneasily. Normally he would enjoy something like this but he suddenly felt the urge to stop the fight himself. This bothered him. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango came running to the scene.

"I'm gonna murder you!" Jessica screamed.

"You said that last time!" Seraku said as she punched Jessica in the stomach.

Inu made to break up the fight but was intervened by Kagome. She shook her head and pointed to Sesh. He was walking towards the fighting girls with a serious look on his face. Inuyasha smiled inwardly to himself._ So he does like her. Wow, mister 'I hate everyone' likes Seraku. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sesh thrust his hand between the girls and pushed them apart. They were still trying to claw each other to peaces by the time Jessica's boyfriend came to hold her back. Seraku calmed down after she saw that Sesh had been the one to stop their fight. She huffed at him and walked towards the girl's bathroom. Sesh sighed and returned to his nice quiet corner to ponder why he intervened. Kagome and Inuyahsa walked up to him with mocking smiles on their faces. As if saying 'you really like her'.

"Go away."

"Aww look, he's shy." Inu teased his brother.

"How cute. Seraku likes these kinds of guys." Kagome added.

"I'm not shy. Besides, I'm not the one who is too afraid to tell the woman he loves that he loves them." He directed the last part at Inuyasha with a frown.

Inuyasha gave his brother a sour look and headed back into the crowd, towing Kagome with him.

**BACK AT THE DORM…**

Sesshoumaru slumped onto his bed, exhausted. He had been thinking way too much about Seraku and was too tired to do anything else. This was really starting to bug the shit out of him. He had never experienced such an ordeal before. Inuyasha sat on his own bed and starred at his brother.

"You gonna tell her?" he asked gruffly.

"Once again, I fail to realize what you're talking about." Sesh said tiredly.

"Seraku. Are you gonna tell her or am I gonna have to do it."

"I'll tell her when you tell Kagome how you feel." Sesshoumaru said, finally admitting that he felt something for Seraku.

Inuyasha pursed his lips and put on a thoughtful look. He was gonna have to do something or Seraku was going to die before she found out. Kagome wasn't going to be happy about it either.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Sesh's night out!

**Lyner:: I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sesshoumaru:: NO CHANCE!! YOU BETTER ERASE THIS!!**

**Lyner:: NEVER!! I don't own anyone except Seraku!**

**Sesshoumaru:: GRRRR……**

**Lyner:: I also thank** **Miyuuki Aburame** **for the ideas of this chapter!**

Sesh walked down the halls in the middle of the night. He didn't normally come out on full moons but tonight was different. He had a lot on his mind and he couldn't quiet his thoughts like before. It was all Seraku's fault. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, he found himself unable to control his unnerving feelings.

_What's going on? Why is this happening?_

Sesh sighed and left the dorm building. It was about eight at night so he was planning on hitting the town. Inuyasha was out with Kagome as well. So Sesh had little else to do. He walked the crowded streets and glanced up to see a green neon sign that said 'Howler's all night Dine'. He sighed and walked in. he was feeling a bit hungry since he didn't eat lunch. He was too busy avoiding his fan club to make it to the cafeteria.

"What may I get you?" asked a familiar voce.

Sesh looked up to see Seraku in a waitress's uniform. The Skirt was pink and really, really short. The shirt was also pink and had puffed out sleeves. _That looks cute on her._ Sesh thought to himself before ordering a salad and orange juice. She looked at him disapprovingly and jotted down his order.

"What is it now?" Sesh asked before she left.

"You need to eat more. You're a pencil for crying out loud!" Seraku said angrily.

"What does my diet have to do with you?"

"Well soooorry! I was just worried about your health!" She stalked off angrily and took extra time coming back with his food.

Sesh smiled, amused at her reaction to his words. He was then surprised at himself. He never smiled. Or at least he hasn't smiled since way back when he was still a child. Seraku seemed just as shocked and found it hard to stay angry after seeing his smile.

_Once again, I can't believe I'm doing something so stupid and out of character._

"When do you get off work?" Sesh asked Seraku before she had a chance to leave.

"Ten. Why?" she answered, suspicious.

"I want to take you somewhere. Will you come?"

She narrowed her eyes but eventually nodded. Sesh ate, pleased with himself and waited till after she had changed to pay for his meal. She was now in a more casual outfit. A black strapless tank top and a pair of old blue jeans. She still looked stunning though, or at least to Sesh she did.

Sesh lead her out of town and towards his house. She looked thoroughly amazed and couldn't stop starring. He took her hand awkwardly and led her to the garden in their backyard. The garden was beautiful and it looked so peaceful when bathed in the moonlight. There was a single tree in the middle of the garden and it towered over them. Sesh led Seraku under the tree and sat down beneath it. Seraku sat down next to him, still awed.

"What do you think?" He asked her as he closed his eyes.

"It's beautiful! Too bad we don't have a picnic basket and it's not during the day."

We can come back this Saturday if you want. I mean I do live here."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked bewildered.

"More or less." Sesh answered without opening his eyes.

_Screw secrecy. I love her and I just want to be with her._

"Sure, but can we bring Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"sigh why not? I never said this was a date anyway."

"Good."

A cold wind blew and Seraku shivered. Sesh sensed this and shrugged off his Jacket and handed it to her. She refused it and crossed her arms. Sesh gave anot6her sigh and wrapped his jacket around her, ignoring her protesting mouth.

"You're gonna catch a cold!" She wailed.

"I have less a chance of catching one than you. So stop being stubborn." He said with false anger.

She huffed and glared at him but she wasn't going to argue any further. She knew he was right; he was wearing a black sweatshirt after all.

**BACK AT SERAKU'S DORM…**

"Thanks for tonight. It was fascinating." Seraku said once she reached her dorm door.

"No problem. I look forward to this Saturday. Good night."

He turned to go but Seraku grabbed his sleeve to stop him. He turned his face back to look at her and felt something warm on his cheek. Seraku let him go and retreated into her room. It took a few minutes for Sesh to process the fact that Seraku had kissed him on the cheek. He smiled inwardly and head out of the girl's dormitory.

Inuyasha was already asleep when he got back. It wasn't surprising since it was well past 3 in the morning. School would be hell.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**R&R PLZ!! And I won't be updating for maybe another week because I'm going on a trip. So those who read this and liked it, PLZ bear with me and I'll have a new update soon!!**


	5. A Complication

**Lyner:: Hi everyone! I'm back from my trip and I've reloaded my ideas!**

**Sesshoumaru:: I hate you Lyner.**

**Lyner:: You know you don't hate me! Well I own no one except Seraku and the stupid fan club girls.(And Leon and Clara)**

**Inuyasha:: This is a weird chapter…**

**Kagome:: but quite relaxing.**

**Seraku:: let's just get on with it!!**

Sesh tried to keep his eyes open in class. He was right; school was hell since he couldn't sleep at all last night. He was too busy thinking about Seraku. He looked at her and almost laughed. She was sleeping with her head lulling about. She must've had the same problem, or at least that's what Sesh hoped she did.

"Miss Orion!" shouted the math teacher.

"Huh?!" Seraku startled awake.

She fell out of her chair head first. She made a loud ouch sound and rubbed her head.

"Do you have a problem with my class, Miss Orion?" the teacher asked angrily.

"N-no ma'am! Of course I don't!" Seraku stuttered.

"Then please stay awake!"

The teacher returned to facing the whiteboard and Seraku returned to her seat. She turned to Sesh with a pouty face and he involuntarily looked away.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up!?" she whispered to him fiercely.

"You never told me to wake you up." Sesh answered quietly.

"You're unbelievable!" Seraku turned back to face the front and pout some more.

_She looks cute when she's mad. Maybe I should do this more often._

**Saturday morning…**

Sesh looked at his watch and sighed. It was almost seven. The time seemed to pass by ever so slowly. It was probably since he was anxious about lunch. He had promised to bring Kagome and Inuyasha with him but he was still not happy. They would cause such a nuisance if he wanted to be alone with her.

"Don't be so nervous man. It's not going to be twelve any faster if all you do is focus on you clock."

"Once again Inuyasha, I fail to realize what you mean."

"Don't act dumb! You bloody well what I mean!" Inuyasha was really getting tired of his brother's lack of respect for a woman's heart.

**Seraku's POV…**

Seraku looked at her watch and sighed. It was taking far too long to reach lunch time. Kagome sat in a corner on her bed reading a book. She seemed less anxious for some reason.

"What's wrong Kag?"

"I think I'm gonna give up on him."

"What?!"

"You heard me. He just won't return my feelings! I wait patiently and nothing happens! I'm tired of waiting! I need a new boy, a smarter and more sincere one."

"Just give him another chance! Until nightfall at least."

"Well, if you insist."

Seraku nodded a little too violently. _If she gives up on Inu then I won't have a reason to go over to their dorm anymore! I have to keep them together!_ Seraku brushed her hair and devised a plan to get Inu to reveal his true feelings, when a loud knock came from the door. Seraku jumped at the sound as Kagome hit here head on the wall behind her. Seraku got up and opened the door, only to jump back in surprise. At the door stood her parents and a young man. The young man was just as tall as Sesshoumaru and had short brown hair. His eyes were a deep blue color. If Seraku didn't have a feeling of great distaste toward the guy then she probably would have thought he was cute.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing in Tokyo?" Seraku asked innocently.

They smiled at her and walked into the room. The young man followed. Kagome scooted off of the bed and greeted their parent, as little confused at the visit.

"Kagome, Seraku, I would like you to meet Leon. He's the son of a close family friend, and they've asked for well they've asked for the chance to marry him off to you, Seraku." Their mother began.

"And we've agreed. So we came to introduce you to your new fiancé." Their father finished.

"It's a pleasure." Leon said while kneeling and taking Seraku's hand at the same time.

He kissed her hand and stood straight once more. Seraku felt appalled and stepped back from them with a shocked face. She almost tripped but Kagome caught her.

"Mother? What is the meaning of this? How could you do this when she loves someone else?" Kagome asked in frustration.

"Child's love. She will be much happier with Leon." Her mother scoffed.

"What if I don't want to marry him?" Seraku asked in a weak voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, child. You don't know him yet. You'll get the chance to the entire year. He's transferring here and will always be ther for you. You'll love him by the end of the year, I guarantee it!" Here father stepped in.

"Please, I really would rather her decide." Leon said politely.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. Kagome, I want who and Seraku to take him everywhere with you today. Ta ta!" With that, their parents left the room.

"This is HORRIBLE!!!" Seraku screamed into her pillow, forgetting the Leon was still there.

**Sesshoumaru's POV…**

Sesh put on his Jacket and looked out of the window. It wasn't a cold day or anything but it looked as if it would rain in a few hours or so. The phone suddenly decided to ring, making Sesh jump in surprise. He slowly walked over to the phone with a growing fear in his stomach. The fear that maybe Seraku was calling to cancel.

"Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru? I kinda have to bring another person along. That okay?" said Seraku's voice.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sesh hung up and sighed in relief.

**Sesshoumaru's house…**

Sesh sat across from Seraku with a scowl. He hadn't taken the fiancé news very well and everyone except Leon was fidgeting uncomfortably. It was as if he couldn't feel the dark atmosphere around him because he smiled the entire time.

The lunch wasn't as enjoyable as they had hoped and no one dared say anything about private matters. Mainly because of Leon. Sesh walked in the very back as they were heading back. Leon eventually slowed his pace to match Sesshoumaru's.

"What?" Sesh asked in a cold voice.

"How does it feel, to lose your girl to someone else, lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and starred at Leon. Seraku noticed and turned to face them.

"What is it you guys?" She asked.

"Nothing. Leon and I just need to talk, that's all. We'll catch up later." Sesshoumaru said without looking away from Leon's smiling face.

Seraku shrugged nervously and turned to follow the others. She looked back at them one more time before turning the corner.

"Who are you?" Sesh asked menacingly.

"Forgotten me already?" Leon Answered with contempt in his voice and eyes "Why don't I jog your memory? You took Clara from me!"

Realization sparked in Sesshoumaru's mind and he winced. Clara was the reason he never chose to love at all. The reason he didn't want to fall in love. He loved no one before Seraku because of Clara.

"Now do you remember?"

"Yes but I took nothing from you. She chose that path of her own free will."

"If she had never met you then there would be no problem. You KILLED her! You're the reason she's GONE!! I'll never forgive you for that!"

"Then don't. Do what you will to me but leave Seraku out of this." Sesh was beginning to understand what was going on but he couldn't be sure.

"Never. I'll do what you did. I'll kill her soul and let her wander the earth for all eternity. I'll have my revenge, because the best way to hurt you is to hurt her. You'll soon feel the suffering I feel! Never again will you feel happy after I'm done with her, but don't worry, I'll take my revenge slowly. There's no way you can stop me anyway."

Sesh's eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed Leon's shirt. Sesh yelped in pain and withdrew his hand. He looked at his stinging hand and found that it was burnt. He looked back at Leon's smug face with a scowl.

"I made a deal with Nuraku. Too bad, huh?"

Sesshoumaru made a growling sound in his throat but made no move to hurt Leon a second time.

"Never thought I'd see you give up so soon." With that, Leon turned his back on Sesshoumaru and walked off.

_I can't tell her anything. I'll have to deal with this myself, but how? I need to return to the feudal era and I think I'll take Seraku with me, if I can._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**So what did you think? If you have any ideas or criticism, plz tell me!! Thanx!!!**


	6. Unexpected event

**Lyner:: Ah… love. Isn't it so wonderful?**

**Sesshoumaru:: NO it's NOT!!**

**Inuyasha:: you know you love her.**

**Sesshoumaru:: Shut up!**

**Lyner:: I don't own anyone except the unfamiliar characters!!!**

Sesh walked through the dark streets clutching his burned had. It was poisoned too so he had to cut off the blood stream. This was not what he had expected. He would have to tell Inu that he was going back and that he was taking Seraku with him. There was nothing else he could do to keep her safe if she wasn't where he could use his demonic abilities. When he reached the room he quickly searched for the first aid kit that was somewhere in the room.

"What the hell happened to your hand?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Leon. He made deal with Nuraku, and I need to keep Seraku safe."

"I told her how I felt and what are you going to do?"

"Really? Well I was planning on taking her to that feudal era with me."

It seemed amazing that they could talk about two subjects at the same time with the different attitudes toward each subject. This is a skill acquired from close brotherhood bonding or just plain social bugs.

"What about Kagome and me?"

"Do what you will."

"Then we're going too. Kagome won't trust you with her for long."

"Whatever."

Kagome's disapproval mattered little to Sesh as all he wanted was for Seraku to safe. Though she may actually be in more if she was with him instead of with Leon. He had many enemies lurking everywhere. Leon proved that.

**Seraku's and Kagome's Room…**

Seraku watched as the door burst open and Sesh along with Inu walked in. Inu was astonished at the force Sesshoumaru was showing. Sesh was never really this angry before.

"Gather your things if you don't want to have to wear a Kimono for the next few months." Sesshoumaru tried to say calmly.

"What?" Seraku asked dumbfounded at his haste and anger.

"You're coming with me to my other house. I need to get you far away from that Leon guy." Sesh gave up the attempt to speak calmly.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" Kagome asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"I'll explain later Kagome but please, let's go." Inu said hastily.

Kagome nodded, still confused, and began packing two bags. One for her, the other for Seraku. When Seraku wouldn't budge out of the door, Sesshoumaru sighed and picked her up. She squirmed but that didn't seem to faze him one bit. The rushed out of the dorm and out onto the streets. They were stopped by a familiar face. Leon was waiting for them at the gate.

"Where do you think you're going with my future bride?" He asked politely, but everyone could hear the threat in it.

"She's not an object that you can posses." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"You carry her as if she were one though." Leon countered.

Sesh gently put the now limp Seraku down and stood between her and Leon. He wasn't going to give her up without a fight. Leon understood and pulled out two cutlasses. Sesh looked at him carefully analyzing the situation. He left his weapons in the feudal era which was now a very useful place for them, not.

Leon smiled and disappeared. He was so fast that even Sesshoumaru couldn't catch the movement. It was mainly because of his weakened state from the poison earlier. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and Seraku was in his arms with a knife to her throat. Sesshoumaru quickly got up and tried to take a step forward but stopped when Leon pressed the knife closer to Seraku's neck, drawing some blood.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her now." Leon warned.

Sesshoumaru didn't dare move and neither did Inuyasha or Kagome. They stood there staring at each other. Leon suddenly broke out into an evil grin. He used his free hand to search his pockets and pulled out a small vile. The vile was a glowing green and it had three needled at the end. He looked at Sesh's worried face and rammed the needled end into the side of Seraku's neck. She screamed in pain and fainted. Leon threw her limp body to Sesshoumaru and he caught her.

"That serum will turn her into one of us. It only works if someone in her family has our blood though. In her case, it was her great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. A wolf of the purest kind. See ya!"

Leon disappeared again, leaving three very shocked people. Sesh didn't say a word and lifted Seraku up. They would now have to hurry._ It's now too dangerous for her to stay in the human world. She'll kill every human on sight except Kagome. This is troublesome. I need to get that antidote._

**Sesh's Castle…**

They had finally made it to the castle that Sesshoumaru had left so long ago. It was clean though since he had three idiots that wanted nothing but to serve him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're home!" called a young female voice.

"Rin." Sesh greeted the young girl and walked towards a spare room.

The girl opened the door for Sesh and he placed Seraku on the soft bed. He looked at Inuyasha and left the room in a hurry.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**So what do you think? Thanks again Miyuuki, you've been a big help! The next chapter is going to be Seraku's and Kagome's Birthday! R&R PLZ!!!**


	7. birthday

**Lyner:: how's that? (Talking about the last chapter).**

**Sesshoumaru:: I can't believe this…**

**Seraku:: neither can I… WOW!**

**Kagome:: I never knew that we had demon blood.**

**Lyner:: well I own only the unfamiliar characters.**

Ah-Un sat next to Sesshoumaru in the enclosed garden. Sesh reached out a hand and stroked Ah-Un on the head. Ah-Un could sense his master's pain and snuggled up close. They sat there in silence for long minutes. Until the sound of Kagome's footsteps broke Sesshoumaru's train of thought.

"What will happen to my sister?" She asked in a shaky voice before sitting down next to him.

"She will begin to change into one of us. Since she's a wolf, she'll change every full moon, kinda like a werewolf. Then slowly her form will become complete and will be a full demon. The process is slow and… painful during the transformation." Sesshoumaru answered slowly.

"Is there a possible cure?"

"There is an antidote but…"

"But?" Kagome was very close to tears and her voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know how to make it or find it."

Kagome's reality disappeared and she felt as if her sanity wouldn't last long. She had listened to Inuyasha's tale of insanity. Unfortunately, there was proof that his story was true and she was breaking apart.

"I'm sorry." She heard Sesshoumaru say to her.

Kagome turned and looked at him. Tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said again, without looking at her "if I had nothing to do with her like my better judgment had said, then this would have never happened. This mess is my fault." His voice broke at the end.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Sesh sighed and told her everything. He left out the part about what happened to Clara though. She was a different story to tell. Kagome wore a calm face through the entire tale. When Sesshoumaru finally finished, she had a variety of emotion flashing on her face. She eventually broke into a smile. It wasn't a normal smile either. It was a smile of a person who utterly thought this was a dream. Sesh threw her the best worried look he could muster but she was still smiling.

"This is a really weird dream." She said with a hint of hysteria in her quiet voice.

"Get a grip. This is no dream and I would appreciate it if you would take things more seriously." Sesh said, he had gained his cold voice again.

"But this isn't possible!" Kagome sobbed.

Sesh let out an angry sigh and stalked off. He just couldn't handle his temper anymore. This was just too much for him. He had never in his entire existence, ever felt this way and now he couldn't stop blaming himself. He hated love but he couldn't erase the feeling now, it was too late.

**The next morning…**

Seraku woke with a searing headache. He neck also ached. Instinctively, her hand flew to her neck and found a bandage wrapped around it. Her memories of the previous night returned to her and she sat stunned on the posh bed. The room door suddenly slid open to reveal a small girl carrying a tray of food. Seraku snapped out of her thoughts and went to help the girl with the tray.

"Hi! My name is Rin! What about you?" the girl asked cheerily.

"Ummm, I'm Seraku. You can call me Sare though."

"So are you lord Sesshoumaru's girlfriend?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Why do you call him lord?"

"You mean you don't know? Lord Sesshoumaru is the lord of the west! He rules over the entire western area of Japan!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain." Came Sesshoumaru's voice from the door.

Rin laughed and bowed, then left the room. She closed the door behind her. Sare sat back down on the bed and gave Sesh a sour look. She remembered almost everything. She watched him pick up the tray of food and bring it over to her. He sat down beside her and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Here, eat. I'll explain while you do so." He said.

She nodded and took the food. Sesh began to explain, once again leaving out Clara's story. Sare seemed calm and didn't stop eating the entire time. When he finished talking, she finished eating. She put down the empty bowl of soup and looked directly into Sesshoumaru's eyes. She found no lies. His story was true.

"What day is it today?" Sare asked, trying to change the subject.

"The 25th of October. Why?"

"It's my birthday today…. I completely forgot." Sare said in amazement.

"Well, then happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Come out when you're feeling better. Rin will show you around." With that, Sesh left the room.

**Walking around the castle with Rin…**

Sare looked at the marvelous tapestries. They were all shades of blue. The windows were high up and they let in just the right amount of light. The hall was very beautiful, but it was now getting dark.

"Sare! Over here!" Inu yelled from behind her.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sare asked after she saw him and Kagome.

"Let's go to the dining hall." Inuyasha said.

Sare gave Kagome a questioning look. Kagome just shook her head and followed Rin and Inuyasha inside.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry it's not done! I'll update soon! I PROMISE!!**


	8. BirthdayII

**Lyner:: On with the PARTY!!!!**

**Sesshoumaru:: why are you always so optimistic…?**

**Inuyasha:: I think I love this chapter because—**

**Sesshoumaru:: gags Inuyasha and throws him into a closet Shut up. There's nothing good about it.**

**Lyner:: I own only the unfamiliar characters!!**

Sare and Kagome stood at the dining room door, unable to move. Their mouths were gaping open like fly traps. The dining room was huge and the table fully prepared for a feast. There were about nine places set on one side of the table, while there was a stack of presents on the other.

"What's all this?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well it's your birthdays isn't it?" Inuyasha asked in return.

"Yes, but there's nine places when there's only five of us." Seraku pointed out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jaken and this old lady is Kagura." Said a voice from near Sesshoumaru.

It was a small green imp like creature that was talking. Sare and Kagome didn't see him earlier. Another unfamiliar face was standing beside him I a white kimono. She had black hair tied up into a peacock tail bun. The woman didn't look old and she was holding a fan. Obviously, the imp was Jaken and the girl was Kagura.

"That still only makes seven." Sare said, irritated.

"You can't forget us!" Came a familiar voice.

Miroku and Sango walked out from behind the presents. They hugged Kagome and then Seraku. They twins were just so happy to see some familiar faces.

"How?" Sare asked.

"Well, we actually live in the feudal era. We were sent to the future to look for someone. In the end, that person came here so we came back." Sango explained.

"Come on! Let's just eat and have some fun tonight!" Inuyasha called while sitting down.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and Sare took a seat across from here sister. Jaken and Rin sat across from each other and Kagura sat next to Rin. The only spot left open was the spot next to Sare and Sesshoumaru had disappeared. He was nowhere to be seen, but he had been in the room earlier.

Then the lights flipped off and everything was dark. Sare looked around to see several small candles floating her way in the darkness. Sesh was carrying a cake their way in the darkness. Sare's heart began to flutter inside her chest. She didn't understand the feeling but she liked it.

He set the cake down in-between the sisters and strode away. The sisters knew exactly what to do. They made their wishes and blew out the candles together. Once every last candle was out, Sesh turned the lights back on and sat next to Seraku.

So the party went on and people had nice and rowdy conversations. Even Kagura got to know the lot, even when she was busy glaring at a beat red Sare. Kagura really didn't like Sare. No one knew why but it was the case. By midnight, Sesh had left the party and Sare followed him. She sensed that he was leaving because he wanted to talk to her. Since all of the presents were already opened, Sare didn't mind leaving before the end of the party.

Sesh stopped in the garden and sat under a large tree that was identical to the one in the garden in Sare's real time zone. In fact, the entire garden looked exactly the same. Her confusion showed on her face and Sesh laughed. This caused Sare's face to turn into a surprised one. She had never heard him laugh before. It was a nice laugh. A kind laugh that even Sesshoumaru himself didn't know he had.

"This is the same garden I took you to, only this one is younger." He explained.

"So the place that you…"

"Same spot and place. Just tore down the castle, that's all."

"So, weren't you having fun?"

Sesh shrugged and looked at the moon. He had never been to or done anything on birthdays. It just wasn't his thing, but he didn't want to hurt Sare's feelings.

"I wanted to give you something." Sesh said out of nowhere.

"But you already did! And I love it!" Sare pulled out a small glass rose from her pocket.

It was a present that Sesh had made during the day.

"Another one. Something you will probably have to use to survive." He said calmly.

"?"

Sesh pulled out a well wrapped item. It was long and wrapped in a red silk cloth. He handed it over to her and she took it tenderly into her hands. It was really heavy. Sare almost dropped it at the unexpected wait. She looked at Sesh and he nodded. Sare began to unwrap it to reveal two sword hilts. Now she knew why it was so freaking heavy. She pulled out the two swords to see what they looked like. They were beautiful but the hilt was too big for her hand. She could hold one hilt with both hands when they were parted about and inch. Sesh took the swords from her and put the ends together. Twisting the ends so that the blades were facing different ways and Sare heard a soft click.

"This is one form. The swords can be turned into this and they can be used as swords. You choose. I'll teach you to use both but I hope that there will never be a time when you have to use them."

Sare just nodded. Then she had an idea. She ran off, leaving Sesh on his own. He was confused but didn't mind much. She could do as she pleased. Sare returned in only a few minutes with a plate and some cake. He had refused to eat his peace earlier so Sare saved it for him.

"Here! Have some!"

"No thank you. I… don't eat sugar."

"Why not?" Sare made the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, I don't like it." He closed his eyes.

"Fine! You're just being mean!"

"Do---"he was cut off when Sare crammed the cake into his mouth.

He swallowed in his surprise and looked at Sare's cheery face. Inuyasha came running out as if on queue and gasped.

"Sare! Sesshoumaru get's high off of sugar!" he shouted.

Seraku looked worried now. She had rammed half the cake into Sesh's mouth.

What was that bound to do to him? It wasn't going to be good.

"Sare, I suggest coming over here. His kind of high isn't like normal high. He'll do stuff as if he were drunk."

Sare nodded and slowly stepped away. Sesh was looking at her in a strange way but he said nothing.

**Later that night…**

Seraku sat on her bed in a brand new kimono combing her hair. She had forgotten to take the swords with her when she left Sesh but she wasn't sure if it was safe to go and get them. Sesh suddenly stumbled into Sare's room. He was holding the swords in his hand. He also seemed very unsteady. Not at all like the Sesshoumaru she knew.

"Is there anything wrong?" Sare asked cautiously.

He just shook his head and put the swords in her closet rather clumsily. He then turned to her and walked over to her bed. He sat down and touched her face gently. He leaned in and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. Sare didn't move, though she could have if she really wanted to. He was a really good kisser. In a matter of seconds, she found herself kissing him back just as fiercely. Then he pulled away far too soon for her liking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I need to go." He got up and walked out of the room.

_Well I'm glad you did. Never knew you felt that way about me._

Sare wet to be smiling. She had had very happy dreams that night.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**What did you think? A rather pleasant birthday for Sare, no? Well I would like to thank Mizuuki again for the high idea! You are always so helpful!!!!**


	9. A New Problem

**Lyner:: this will be a little out of character for me but I just couldn't help but write this. I own no one except the unfamiliar.**

**Sesshoumaru:: I can't believe it… this is getting way out of hand!**

**Inuyasha:: well, at least she can't choose someone else, right?**

**Sesshoumaru:: you obviously want to die.**

**Inuyasha:: empty threats can't do squat!**

Seraku walked into the dining hall humming a very cheerful tune. Breakfast was already on the table. Everyone was also already there, everyone except Sesshoumaru that is. This slightly put Sare's happy mood down but not much. He was probably still high on sugar and didn't want to be embarrassed by his state.

"So what's up people?" Seraku said once she reached the table.

A dark atmosphere surrounded everyone. This time Sare's mood completely disappeared. There had to be something wrong that no one told her about. She was going to find out one way or another.

"Well…" Inuyasha began "Sesshoumaru has disappeared."

"Disappeared? Why?" Seraku heard the panic in her voice.

"Some of the other lords came and he had to lead them away from her last night."

"Why would he do that?"

"It's complicated. The other lords would want something as an offering of peace like we do every year."

"Wah?"

"I'll explain. There are four lords, four castles and four kingdoms. The north, the west, the east and the south. The central area is neutral for as long as every lord offers a peace gift. That would be today. The other lords prefer human slaves while Sesshoumaru doesn't care but he must apply. Since you and Kagome are the only humans here then you would be the expected offerings but he wouldn't do that. So he led them away, but he's been gone far too long." Once Inuyasha had finished explaining, Sare rushed out the door.

She ran to the castle gate and found a way out. The feudal era was different from the present that she came from. There was a thick forest surrounding her and she didn't know where to go. She ran through the lush forest anyway in a desperate search for Sesshoumaru (This story is getting complicated). She didn't have a clue how to find him though.

She was running so fast that she tripped over an unearthed root. She got up and looked around her. She couldn't see anything but trees and some dried blood on the ground. _Blood? But I'm not hurt, so how is it possible?_ Sare looked around some more to see another area with blood. There were several large areas of blood, actually. It was a trail and Sare followed it on instinct. After what seemed like hours of following dried blood passed, the blood began to look recently dripped. Sare touched it and found that it was just starting to get sticky and dry. She was getting close to whoever was bleeding.

Then she saw him. Sesshoumaru was sitting under a nearby tree with two towering figures over him. Sare moved closer to see that Sesh wasn't sitting of his own free will. He was pinned to the tree and to the ground. A sword pinned Sesh's his shoulder to the tree and a spear pinned his leg to the ground. Sare was appalled at the sight. Mainly because she had never seen Sesshoumaru look so helpless and weak. There had to be a reason for this.

**Sesshoumaru's POV…**

_Damn! If that Leon guy hadn't poisoned me than I wouldn't be at the mercy of two idiots! Curse you Leon! Ahh… damn that poison, it's draining away my strength… I thought for sure it had already taken effect! Guess I was wrong, shouldn't have underestimated Nuraku… now I'm gonna die for it._ Sesh sat quietly as the other two lords watched him. They had caught a wisp of Kagome and Seraku and they wanted the two. When He had refused, they started a fight and that's when the poison took effect. It was foolish of Sesshoumaru, and he knew it too, to come out here on his own.

"Just give them to us and we'll be on our way. Or if you want to keep one, we'll take the other." The lord of the east said angrily.

"Don't be absurd." Sesh answered testily.

"What did you say, boy?" the lord of the north asked while twisting the sword in Sesh's arm.

Sesshoumaru winced at the pain and the two lords laughed with unmasked contempt for Sesh. They had never like Sesshoumaru, mainly because Sesh didn't take their advice on things. They were several hundred years older so they liked it when people respected them. But Sesh respected no one. That pissed all the other lords off and caused great hatred to form.

"Well?" the north lord continued.

"No." Sesshoumaru rasped as the lord twisted the sword again.

Sesh felt his warm blood soak his white garments. Rin was going to throw a huge fit over the stain and probably lecture him about keeping white clothes clean. This made him mentally smile. It wasn't enough to make him smile openly the way Sare did though. That was an unmistakable fact.

"Last chance, kid." The east lord warned while putting his hand on the sword.

"No…" Sesh said weakly.

"Suit yourself." The lord firmly grasped the sword and was about to twist when someone screamed.

"Stop!!" came Seraku's voice.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and starred at her. She wasn't far away. She ran to him and sat beside him, tears running down her cheek. The two lords looked at her, then at each other. This was unexpected. They had never heard of Sesshoumaru taking a mate, especially a human one.

"Leave him alone! If you want me than I'm here! So leave him be!" Seraku shouted.

The two lords then recognized here scent. She was one of the humans in the castle. A human that Sesshoumaru had refused to give them. Now they knew why. Knowing this, they relished in the thought of taking her from him.

"Alright, but you must come with me to my castle. I shall allow you one more night together." The north lord said and took his spear while the east lord took his sword.

The lords walked away into the forest and soon disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked at Sare with hard eyes as anger and sadness tried to dominate the other. He wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

"Are you alright?" Sare asked him after her tears had dried.

"Why did you come?" he asked while looking away.

"Because I was worried."

"You shouldn't have interfered!" He hissed.

"They could have killed you…" she answered weakly.

"Don't you see? I would gladly die if it meant you were safe!" his voice had taken a much gentler tone but it was still very angry.

"And what would I do if you were killed? How would I live? Have you even thought of that?"

"You are human. You can heal emotionally far better than a demon, such as me, ever could."

"But…"

"No buts. I am happy that you care about me so, though." He gave her a weak smile and pulled her close.

He kissed her forehead and slowly inched down to her mouth. They eventually found themselves taking each others clothing. Soon they were intertwined in each other without a care in the world. Neither of them had expected such an intimate event but it was happening. Not long after, Seraku was just as drenched in Sesshoumaru's blood as he was. Still they continued what they were doing. Unaware of the hidden shadow in the trees.

**Next day…**

Seraku was asleep on Sesshoumaru's bare chest while he pondered the night's events. He had never meant for anything like that to happen but he couldn't do anything about it now. Though he had to admit that it was rather enjoyable. He looked at his wounds that were almost completely healed. The poison had run completely out of the system by now, so he didn't have to worry about that anymore. The only problem now was that the north lord was coming to take Sare away today. There was nothing he could do when Seraku had offered herself personally. He would have to make a trade at some point, but what could he possibly trade?

"Good morning…" he heard Seraku say.

"Good morning. I suggest you get cleaned up. There's a river nearby, come on."

"Okay."

They headed to the stream and Seraku got herself as clean as possible. She was covered in dry blood and so was Sesshoumaru. She had a lot of fun splashing him with water too.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**So? What did you think? If anybody doesn't like it then tell me and I'll replace it. But then I might kill myself afterward because I really like this chap and it took me a long time to write:( WAHHHH (Just in case I really do have to replace it!!)**


	10. Fight

**Lyner:: Ha! Too late to replace the last chapter now that this one is here!!!**

**Sesshoumaru:: Unbelievable. You are too much!**

**Seraku:: Oh dear. This is getting complicated…**

**Inuyasha:: Yeah… and I like complications in Sesshoumaru's life but this is just getting strange…**

**Lyner:: Put a sock in it! I own only the unfamiliar! and i would like to add that i only update if i get at least one review per chapter!! if i update slow than it's because no one reviews!!!  
**

**At the north castle…**

Seraku slowly walked behind the north lord. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything to stop the north lord from taking her because she had told him she would come. It wasn't something Sesshoumaru could do anything about. The north lord led Sare to a secluded area in the castle. It was so secluded that is was hard to believe that it was still clean.

"You will call me Lord Taka. This is where you wait. I will come to you in time." The north lord told her.

"Yes, my lord." Sare answered obediently.

Lord taka walked out of the room and Sare took in her surroundings. The room was normal sized and there were two beds, two trunks and two desks. There were obviously two people living in this room since the two desks were covered with stuff.

_Well Sare, you're in hell of your own accord. Let's find out what demons do to human servants, shall we? That was a stupid question. I need to stop being so damn proud…_

The door opened and four people came in. The north lord and three women. The first woman was in a long white Kimono. She had long black hair and blood red eyes.

The other two girls' were identical twins. They looked like the woman in the white kimono. Only they were wearing pink ones.

"This is my mistress, lady Asura. They are my twins, Laila and Daila." Lord Taka said.

"Yes, my lord." Sare said while bowing.

A knock came from the door and a man stepped through. He was tall with the mistresses black hair. He had her features but the lord's brawn. Sare would have thought him to be attractive if she wasn't already in love with Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry I'm late father. Is this her?" the man asked.

"Yes, she is. What do you think of her?" the lady answered.

He looked at Sare and smiled politely.

"She's gorgeous. I think she would be perfect. Where on earth did you find her?"

"I took her from Sesshoumaru."

Sare saw surprise and desire flash through the Lord's son's eyes. It sent shivers down her spine. This was not a good sign at all. _Perfect for what?_ She looked at the lord's son with slight distaste. He walked over to her and took her hand. It took everything Sare had to keep from pulling away. The lord's son kissed her hand and let it drop.

"I am Senril. Very charmed to meet you." He said.

"Like wise, umm…"

"Call me Senril. I don't mind."

"Like wise, Senril."

The name didn't exactly roll off of the tongue but it was better than the formal junk. Senril took her hand and led her out of the room. Sare followed at the same pace and wondered what the point of taking her to such a secluded place was. Maybe they killed people that Senril didn't like in that room. Who was to know?

Senril led her to a room not far from the castle entrance. Sare gasped at the sight of the room. There were bloodied chains and unconscious bodies chained together everywhere. It was like a torturing chamber of some sort. Very unnerving. He led her through the horrifying room quickly and into another. It was well decorated and very large. In the middle of the room stood a single bed. It was massive. Sare thought for sure that it could hold up to ten people, comfortably too.

"Welcome to your new room. You'll be sharing it with me." He said to her while letting go of her hand.

"…" Sare was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well, times are wasting. Let's see what you look like." Senril said cheerfully.

The desire for her was clear in his voice. Sare's blood ran cold as she realized what was going on. She was to be Senril's lover or face what the girls outside the room had. She wondered if it was betraying Sesshoumaru when she didn't love the man she was about to have sex with. Senril led her to the bed as Sare detached herself from her body. She didn't even notice as Senril slowly pulled down her kimono. Nor did she notice when he kissed her. She had completely shut herself down. There was no way she would allow him to posses anything but a soulless body. Senril didn't even notice this detail. He was too busy relishing in Sare's perfect body and the fact that his rival, Sesshoumaru, would never have her.

**Next week… Sesh's POV…**

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Lord Taka as Lord Taka pondered the offer Sesh had just made him. Sesh missed Sare dearly and had spent the week in sleepless nights and nightmarish figments of his imagination. Kagome was blaming him for Seraku's absence and so was Inuyasha. Of course, Sesh took the blame for it all. It was his fault, or so he believed it to be.

"Tell me, lord Sesshoumaru, what would you do if this girl you want is pregnant?" Lord Taka asked.

The question caught Sesh off guard and it took him a while to answer. _She's… pregnant? But with who?_

"I'd still offer you something for her." Sesh finally said.

"If so then I'll give her back if you can defeat Senril for her. Though I doubt she will so willingly return to you."

Sesshoumaru's face was a blank. There was little he could do for now. He nodded in agreement and the north lord set the date and time. The fight would take place on the day of the full moon. This was going to be difficult. Sesh was also expected to stay at the north castle through out the wait.

He sat alone in the north castle garden as the soft sound of footsteps approached him. He looked towards them to see Seraku heading his way. She was smiling happily at him and he knew for certain now that she would never leave him.

"Sare… I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He said sadly.

"It's okay. All that matters is that you came. I… I have something important to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm not sure if the child I'm bearing is yours or Senril's."

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as you're happy."

"Seraku? What are you doing?" Senril asked angrily.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well? This chapter is something I am willing to replace if need be. It's kinda weird if I do say so myself… well plz tell me if I should replace this and the last chap!!If no one tells me then i will be forced to write on from this!!!!  
**


	11. Fight II

**Lyner:: Sorry ppl!!!! I had tons of assignments from school and I haven't been able to update. Sorry!!!!**

**Sesshoumaru:: maybe you should have stopped writing this from the very beginning.**

**Lyner:: That's just mean!!! What about Sare's kid?!?!**

**Sesshoumaru:: …**

**Inuyasha:: Lyner owns only the unfamiliar!!**

Sare stood and looked at Senril. She sighed and slowly walked over to him. She had learned how to hide her emotions over the weak and looked quite lifeless. Senril didn't seem to notice and if he did then he didn't care.

"I was talking to an old friend." Sare answered with no tone.

"Who gave you permission?"

"I did."

A sound of a slap rang through the garden. Sesh quickly rose afterwards and walked to Sare's side. Senril was fuming and his face was completely red. Sare just continued to stare at him without change.

"I will see you later then." Sesshoumaru said to Sare.

Sare smiled warmly at him and he brushed passed Senril without even a glance at the prince. Senril stared at Sesh as he disappeared around the corner and back at Sare. Seraku had returned to her emotionless face. Senril let out an angry sigh and stomped away. He had indeed noticed the change of emotions between him and Sesshoumaru and was very jealous. He would have to try his best at the tournament.

**Sesh's POV…**

Sesshoumaru sat alone in the guest room of the north palace. It was finally the day in which he would have to fight the north lord's son and reclaim Seraku. He mentally hit himself for referring to Sare as an object of value instead of another living being that he… loved. A knock came from the door and before Sesh could get up to open it, Sare burst through the door in a hurry. She kissed him on the lips and left the room just as hurried as she came. Sesh smiled and stood to get ready. It was almost time.

"Seems she loves you a lot. Too bad you may have to kill her yourself." Said a familiar voice.

Sesh turned to the window to find Leon. He was dressed as always and looked quite pleased. There was a menacingly disturbing smile across his face that made Sesh feel very uncomfortable.

"What is it you want? I don't have the time to deal with you." Sesh said icily.

**Sare's POV…**

Sare took her place next to the north lord's wife and looked upon the playing field. She had spent so much time looking at this field that she felt like she knew it better than the north lord did. She knew about the traps and secret escape routes. She also knew of the hidden armory hidden under it. _Let's hope this stupid north lord doesn't cheat and ambush Sesshoumaru._

The horns for the starting of the introductions blew. As much as she tried to hide it, everyone could see that Sare was very nervous about the whole fight. The north lord misunderstood and tried to comfort Sare with words she really didn't need to hear at the moment "Don't worry, Senril will be just fine. He'll slice that Sesshoumaru to pieces."

Sare gave him a shaky smile and looked back at the field. Sesshoumaru and Senril were already on the field. All they needed now was the horn to tell them when to start. It blew.

Senril disappeared while Sesshoumaru stayed where he was. The next thing Sare saw were sparks between one blade and another. Sesh had blocked Senril's attack. Sare closed her eyes, unable to watch any further. She heard the clash of swords ring almost every passing second. Then, a scream of pain. Sare's eyes snapped open and looked to see who had gotten injured, but she could barely see anything. It was already dark out and the full moon was rising.

Suddenly, Seraku felt her body pulse. There was something happening. A deep pain began to spread through her body from the side of her neck. That was where Leon had inserted the poison. Sesh had explained to her what the poison would do to her on the full moon but she hadn't completely believed him, until now. Sare fell to the floor screaming silently. There was so much pain that she couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Seraku…" Said Sesshoumaru's calm voice.

Sare could barely hear him but she looked up towards him. To emotions inside her battled to take control over her next action. Anger and relief. She smelt blood on him but knew it wasn't his. Senril was dead. Sesh bent down beside Sare and took her into his arms very gently as her eyes began to change color. They were turning red.

Sesh wrapped her in his arms and Sare did the same. But she couldn't control her anger any longer. Her now very sharp and very long nails dug into Sesshoumaru's back. His body tensed but held her closer. He would not let her lose control completely. He would not bring himself to kill her.

"What is this?!" they heard the north lord exclaim.

Sare's anger rose at the voice and tore through Sesh's clothing, leaving four long deep bloody gashes on either side of his back. Sare broke out of Sesshoumaru's arms and completed the first stage of her transformation. She now had very sharp canines and fluffy grey wolf ears and a grey wolf tail. Her nail and hands were dripping with blood and she was now running purely on hate and anger. This was not good.

Sare turned to face the lord and his wife with blazing crimson eyes. The lord stood in front of his wife with a sword in his hand. He was scared but didn't back down. Sare smiled at him and attacked. She was holding his determined head in her hand long before his beheaded body hit the ground. His wife stepped back and hid her children behind her as Sare threw the head at their feet. She had a cruel smile on her face that told the lord's wife, Sare was beyond regret at the moment.

"Sare… stop…." Sesh panted.

Sare glanced at him and then looked back at the wife and her kids running away. She made to follow but was stopped by a restraining hand. She looked at the hand and traced it to Sesshoumaru's face. Her other hand struck out at him but was blocked just before it reached his neck by his other hand. Sesh forced her around and to the ground with him. He held her arms crossed and tried his best to calm her down. She bit into his exposed wrist but he didn't even loosen his grip a bit.

"Please… calm… down!" Sesh said through clenched teeth.

Sare squirmed and writhed as he tried to keep her still to no avail. He had her in a grip too tight to escape from and she finally began to calm down after several long hours. They were both panting. Sare loosened her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand and let him pull it fully out of her mouth. In a few more hours the sun would rise and she would be mostly back to normal.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**So what did you think? Remember, no review, no update! I might update slightly slower than normal but it will get here. I hate school!**


	12. Heartache

Lyner: Srry for the slow update

**Lyner: Srry for the slow update! Too much homework and no inspiration to write.**

**Sesshoumaru: Is this story ever going to end…?**

**Seraku: Most likely not anytime soon.**

**Lyner: Exactly! Same rule ppl! No review, no update!**

**Inuyasha: Special thanks to miyuuki for always reviewing!**

**Kagome: Lyner owns only the unfamiliar!**

Sesh paced back and forth outside of Sare's room. He had taken her back to his castle at the break of dawn. The ordeal she had endured knocked her completely out cold. Kagome sat with Inuyasha in the garden area. They were worried as well but they knew they could do nothing. Sare was in the healers hands now.

After what seemed like eternity, the healer finally stepped out of the room. Her face was grave. This sent waves of dread through the three worried people. The healer talked with Sesshoumaru very quietly. The way his face twisted in frustration was enough to tell Kagome that the news was very bad. The healer bowed and left shortly after. Sesh punched the wall beside him, doing his best not to break it, but he managed to crack it either way.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"A lot… perhaps too many…" Sesh answered vaguely.

"I think it would be best if you went to see her… I have some things to attend." With that, Sesh left, never looking back.

Inuyasha and Kagome braced themselves before entering the room. Sare was sitting on the bed, her head slumped. She didn't seem to have noticed the two of them entering. In fact, she didn't seem to notice anything. She just sat there like a statue. What on earth was wrong with her?

"Seraku?" Kagome whispered.

There was no answer. Kagome waved a hand in front of Sare's face but there was no reaction. Her eyes looked dead, as if she had already died. What was happening? Inuyasha tried to get her attention as well. When nothing else worked he tried to shake her shoulder slightly. Seraku began screaming upon contact.

"Get away from ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha and Kagome both stumbled back in surprise. Sare stopped screaming once they were both at the door. She returned to her previous state. Unaware of anything around her at all.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's falling to pieces… what exactly happened at the north castle…?"

"The only one who knows is Sesshoumaru."

"Then we have to ask him!"

The two ran out of the room, forgetting completely about Sare. Sare sat quietly in the room, aware of everything around her, yet completely unable to respond. She noticed as someone walked into her room. He was familiar to her, but she didn't care. There was only one person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Long time no see." Leon said teasingly.

Something clicked in Sare's mind. She knew this voice. She slowly looked at Leon with a blank look. He was smiling at her. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. All she knew was that he had changed since they last met. He seemed less hostile as well. Leon approached her and sat down next to her on the bed. She followed his every movement with the same blank look as before.

"I have a proposal…"

**Somewhere in the castle…**

Sesshoumaru walked through the empty halls angrily. He sensed another presence in the castle towards Seraku's room. He didn't know who it was exactly but it felt very familiar. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome heading his way and he stopped dead, fearing the worst.

"Tell me what happened." Kagome demanded.

"…" Sesshoumaru didn't answer but he secretly felt relieved that this wasn't about anything bad happening to Sare.

"Answer me!" Kagome shouted.

"… She transformed into a wolf demon and killed some… demons." Sesshoumaru finally answered.

"She what?!"

"And what happens now?" Inuyasha asked.

"She'll continue to grow as a demon as she transforms every full moon. The only way to return her to normal is to give her the antidote." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Then we have to get it from Nuraku." Inuyasha stated.

"…"

**Sare's room…**

Seraku sat there playing with the small vile Leon had given her. It was poison meant for Sesshoumaru. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't have much time to think on her own either. Sesh walked into the room. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. She hid the vile from him, he didn't notice it.

"Are you… Are you feeling any better?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes… you know, ever since I met you, there have been so many bad things that have happened to me. I'm… I'm tired of it. I want to go home. I want to forget you exist and everything about you." Sare said cruelly.

"…" Sesh had nothing to say. He pulled her into this world and it was time he let her be. He would go with whatever she decided. He owed her that much. "If that's what will make you happy, then I'll disappear from your life forever." Sesh told her before slowly leaving the room.

_You'd do anything for my happiness then? Good, because tonight, I'll ask you to die for me._ Sare got up and changed into a colorful kimono. She slipped the vile of poison into her belt and headed out to the garden. She liked that garden. It reminded her of the first date she ever had with Sesshoumaru. That was before everything went wrong. She placed a hand over her stomach.

"I'm sorry… but I have to do this." She said to her unborn child.

Seraku left the castle and headed to the mountains where she Nuraku was waiting. If everything went right, Sesshoumaru would follow her there and maybe even die.

**Sare: How in the negaverse did I become the bad guy?**

**Lyner: Just now.**

**Sesh: …**

**Inuyasha: yikes. I feel bad for you bro.**

**Kag: me too…**


End file.
